the_family_of_dominofandomcom-20200213-history
The Trix
The Trix are three witches with various powers. They are the main antagonists of the first season. They start out as students at Cloud Tower, where their peers both idolize and fear them. They steal most of Bloom's power until, with Daphne's help, Bloom realizes her powers had been limited by self-doubt. She regains enough energy to defeat the Trix, and they are imprisoned in the Fortress of Roccaluce. Season 2 In the second season, they escape with the help of Darkar, who gives them power-ups called Gloomix to multiply their strength tenfold. Season 5 In season five, they gain Dark Sirenix from Tritannus. Season 6 They are the main villains again in season 6, at the end of which, they are locked inside the Legendarium. Season 7 In season 7, they return Brafilius finds and unlocks the Ultimate Power and accidentally releases them from imprisonment, as they were linked the witch animals he had summoned with the Ultimate Power. They enact vengeance on Alfea's fairies' by sending their witch animals to attack. Capturing Brafilius, the Trix used the mystical Stone of Memories he had taken from Roxy to travel back to the distant past, followed by the Winx Club. They were later frozen in time by the Infinity Swan's infinite power and the combined Butterflix magic of the Winx Club. The Trix * Icy, the leader and the oldest of the trio, has powers are derived from ice. She despises Bloom and is the most competitive with the Winx. She is more aggressive than Darcy but calmer than Stormy. Pale with bluish white hair in a high ponytail, she wears a blue and teal outfit. She is voiced in the original Italian version by Tatiana Dessi, by Eleanor Noble in the original version, by Lisa Ortiz in the 4kids dub, byLarisa Oleynik in the Nickelodeon dub, and by Erica Schroeder in the DuArt dub. * Darcy, the middle of the trio, derives her powers from shadows and darkness. She enjoys tormenting pixies and is less aggressive than her sisters, preferring more subtle and manipulative techniques. Darcy hypnotizes Riven to turn on the fairies for most of the first season. She has fair skin, long brown hair, and an indigo outfit, accompanied by glasses in her civilian attire. She is voiced in the original Italian version by Federica De Bortoli, by Carrie Finlay in the original version, by Caren Manuel in the 4kids dub, by Jennifer Cody in the Nickelodeon dub, and by Haven Paschall in season 7 by DuArt and in World of Winx. * Stormy, the youngest of the trio, has power over stormy weather.a She is the most hot-tempered of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. Her impulsivity often leads the trio to trouble. She has fair skin, a cloud-shaped blue hairstyle, and a reddish-violet outfit. She is voiced in the original Italian version by Valeria Vidali, then Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern in the original English version, Suzy Myers in the 4Kids dub, and Kimberly Brooks in the Nickelodeon dub. Her voice actress for the DuArt dub is Saskia Maarleveld. Category:Antagonists